


Katsudon Arts

by k_haruyuki



Series: Boyfriend issues [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2019-09-02 08:17:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_haruyuki/pseuds/k_haruyuki
Summary: My drawings.Chapter 5 is very important news about me. Please read it if you like one or more of my fics!





	1. Chapter 1

# Art for Yuuri Katsuki's Birthday (Check the tags)

# Art for Personas in My Ice Heart (Yuuri as Eros)

# Art for Lady Nikiforov (Prologue on my Anniversary Colection) (Yes, this is Yuuri)


	2. Chapter 2

Kuroneko Hotel (Art will be added next chapter)

Random drawings for Dancing On Ice!!, Yuuri and Victor's book in Yuuri Katsuki Needs a Boyfriend prologue.


	3. [Gift Art] For Lauriana35 Fanfiction Star-Crossed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art for Lauriana35's [Star-Crossed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15660906/chapters/36378075)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art inspired by what I read about Ice Adolescence yesterday about Victor wearing a green costume. Somehow it came to me Peter Pan, the child who never wanted to grown up being used by a child forced to be an adult.

Just a drawing for a future AU were Yuuri is a witch with Yurio, Sakata Gintoki, Ichihara Yuuko, Umaru's personalities. A hint: Victor's seiyuu, Junichi Suwabe, voiced Archer in Fate/Stay Night.


	5. Chapter 5

Unfortunately, I will have to pause in writing and posting fanfics and fanarts. What's happening is that I sell card game (Yu-Gi-Oh!) with my husband and one person asked him to sell him a lot of his stuff. My husband decided to send things without him paying, trusting in his word that he would pay yes. The result is that until today the crazy person not only did not pay as he got the order for himself. Result: We had a loss of more than $ 1,500 right before Christmas / New Year.

I write all the chapters on my cell phone because the keyboard on my pc does not work well. So in the past, my mispellings were more evident. Now I use the pc's virtual keyboard to review both Portuguese and English before posting each chapter. The problem is that it's been a while since my husband and I share my cell phone, because his cell broke and because of this antics, he had to use his cell phone for a long time. JUST that before yesterday my cell phone died in my husband's hand. Yeaaah...

I'm working hard to fix my pc AND cell phone, but with the loss, It's been hard. You can check my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai) for updated news about me and my fics. Also, you can help me by buying a [Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/k_haruyuki).

Aria's Advice of Love True Ending/Last chapter of my 2nd Anniversary project is ready to be posted in portuguese and to be translated in English. I plan to post it in January 31th, my birthday.

But if all goes well, I will definitely return because I still have many plans for this fandom and my favorite couple <3

 **Fanfiction Status:**  
KuroNeko (Pet)Hotel - Complete in my fanfiction notebook KuroNeko Hotel - Temporary break.  
Personas In My Ice Heart - In rewrite process.  
YoI !!! x Suga Shikao - Temporary pause.  
History Maker - In process of rewrite.

 **New projects for 2019:**  
Histuzen to Yuujin II (xxxHolic and Natsume Yuujinchou AU)  
Detective Conan x Yuri on Ice !!!  
Continuation of Lady Nikiforov, Heart & Soul.  
Snow White AU  
007 x Tomb Raider AU  
Kabuki AU  
Seiyuu AU - Canon Divergence)  
Harry Potter x Yuri on Ice !!! Nanny AU!! - Chapter 01 complete in my notebook


	6. Chapter 6

Gift Arts for King In Disguise by KuroNoKiseki.

Art with a mystery for my Fic Kuroneko Hotel.


	7. Chapter 7

Random drawing

Personas in my Ice Heart


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More drawings!!

Yuu-kun's Life Journal

[Keep] Your Eyes on Me - Future Fic!!!


End file.
